


【sp】即天堂

by ZJHLLC



Category: sp/训诫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJHLLC/pseuds/ZJHLLC
Summary: 来自于《入间同学入魔了》，动漫加漫画，入间魔王阶段考后和大家一起去游乐园玩。
Relationships: cp卡鲁耶格×欧佩拉//sp沙利文×欧佩拉
Kudos: 3





	【sp】即天堂

**Author's Note:**

> 入间小天使简直是地狱之光，我好喜欢欧佩拉，欧佩拉性别不明但我设定为Male，OOC预警。

夜很深了，欧佩拉静静地站在窗户边，给沙利文校长拿着接下来需要处理的文件。  
“休息吧，欧佩拉，剩下的我来处理就可以了。”沙利文没有抬头，把手伸向欧佩拉，打算接过他手中的文件。“我可爱的孙子今晚去别人家过夜，想想还真担心，么不过，交到朋友也是一件好事。”  
欧佩拉一直觉得。黑夜里的沙利文才是魔界的沙利文，一改白天的跳脱和漫不经心，灯台笼罩的身影，更加深不可测。沙利文的影子打在地面上，距离他脚尖大概一个手掌那么宽，不远不近，就像是欧佩拉在心里给沙利文敬放的位置，敬重和畏惧相互平衡的距离，欧佩拉觉得自己能够站在沙利文的影子边都是极大的赏赐，所以，是连影子都不敢靠近的，更别说踩在沙利文的影子上，离他近一些。  
在欧佩拉出神的这一会，沙利文的手已经举酸了。他停下批阅文件的笔，回过头看着欧佩拉，发现他在很专注的出神。  
“欧佩拉？”  
魔王略带疑惑的声音让欧佩拉回了神。“理事长”他低头恭敬的回应，“文件给我，你可以去休息了。”沙利文说着，再次伸出了接文件的手。“没事的理事长，我跟您一起把工作完成吧。”一向对自己要求严格的欧佩拉是不会允许自己先于理事长去休息的，“你今天已经很辛苦了，去休息吧。”“理事长，还是……”听着欧佩拉还是想说些什么，沙利文皱起了眉头，“欧佩拉，刚刚我喊你你都没有听见，你已经很累了，去睡吧。或者去跟学弟聊聊天，卡鲁耶格今晚不是也在这里吗？”听到沙利文的语气变得硬了一些，欧佩拉条件反射的听了命令，动作先于大脑，自己还没回过神，双手便已经恭恭敬敬的递了过去。沙利文接过文件，便转过身，将后背就给了欧佩拉，认真处理起了手头的事情。  
不知道过了多久，沙利文放下笔，站起身，稍微伸展了一下身体，正在他左右转腰的时候，余光里瞥见了站成了一座雕像的欧佩拉。沙利文有些不敢相信的转过身，才确定眼前这个是真正的欧佩拉，不是他工作过于劳累而产生的幻觉。  
“欧佩拉？”沙利文发出了他今晚第二声疑惑的声音。  
“你今晚是有什么事要向我说的吗？欧佩拉，你看起来很不对劲。”  
欧佩拉低着头，他张了张口，却什么声音都没发出来。  
“欧佩拉，你是受伤了吗？还是怎么了？”沙利文心里的疑惑更甚了，一向干脆利落的欧佩拉，从来没有出现过今天含含糊糊拖泥带水的情况，“往前走一点，站到灯光里来。”  
欧佩拉像没有听到一样，一步都没有往前走，气氛沉默了一会，他突然施咒封住了自己的魔力，两步走到沙利文跟前，单膝跪下，  
“请您责罚欧佩拉今日之过。”  
沙利文听到这句话，便稍稍有些明白了，欧佩拉今晚为何如此反常，他并不觉得今日之事是欧佩拉的错，但他知道欧佩拉对自己一向苛刻，一点小小的错误便会在心里郁郁很久。沙利文叹了一口气，声音软了下来，：“说说，你今日有什么过？”  
“我没有兑现我对您的承诺，今日清晨带着入间少爷以及他的朋友们去游乐场的时候，我跟您承诺，一定会让入间少爷玩得开心，并且平安归来。”欧佩拉低着头，声音传到沙利文的耳朵里变有些闷闷的。  
“可是入间平安的去了朋友家过夜，看起来也并没有不开心，欧佩拉，你做的很好啊？”  
“可是，中途遭遇魔物袭击，让入间少爷受到惊吓，还险些受伤，我反应迟钝，还让入间少爷冒险亲自出了手，而且……还让您担心，亲自跑过去。”  
说完这些，欧佩拉觉得自己真的是太久没有应付过魔物的突然袭击，安逸的生活过的太久，以至于迟钝成这样，今日所有的事情都做的糟糕透了，想到这里，欧佩拉不禁暗暗咬紧了后牙。  
“那你觉得，我应该如何责罚你？欧佩拉。”  
这句话从头顶降落，打了欧佩拉个措手不及，他怔住了，良久才回答道：“随您处置。”除了这个，他真的不知道改如何回答。  
“你既然可以自己降罪于自己，为何不知道该如何处罚自己？”沙利文轻轻地笑了一下，“如果我也不知道该怎么办，欧佩拉就是在给我出难题难为我哦。”沙利文故作难为的样子，“该怎么办才好呢？被助手作难。”  
“理事长，我没有！”听到沙利文这样说，让平日里波澜不惊的欧佩拉慌了神，连语气都带了几分急促。“我……”话还没说完，便被理事长打断了“你比我更加宠爱入间啊，欧佩拉，你能为他做到这个份上，我真的很高兴。”沙利文说着，把手掌轻轻地放在了欧佩拉的头上。  
“但是，这是入间自己要走的路，欧佩拉。这个事情不怪你，我这样说，你也不必继续责怪自己了，如果是想知道为什么，那么就以后在慢慢跟入间的相处中，找答案吧。”沙利文揉了揉欧佩拉的头发，他的手掌的很温暖，让欧佩拉缩紧的身体慢慢放松了下来。“但是”沙利文话锋一转，严肃了起来“你今天确实有疏漏的地方，这也是我想提醒你的，欧佩拉。”  
“你今天在跟魔物交战的时候，为何放松了警惕？如果没有别的原因，这对于身经百战的你来说，是个没有理由解释的低级而又严重的错误。”沙利文顿了一下，“为什么？欧佩拉。”  
确实是这样，在交战的时候，要不是艾梅莉没有听他的话回来，他应该已经受了那一击，受伤了。  
“我没有理由，我疏忽了。”他感觉到沙利文的手掌离开了自己的头顶，然后从自己的身边走了过去，“站起来，欧佩拉。”沙利文接着说，“撑到这张办公桌上。”  
欧佩拉感觉自己的耳朵一下子热了起来，但是还是恭敬地站起身，按照理事长说的，把办公桌上的文件推到了一边，然后手肘撑着桌子，趴了下去。虽然不是第一次，但是这样尴尬的场面，无论来多少次，都会让自尊心和羞耻心超强的欧佩拉无地自容。  
“裤子，欧佩拉。”沙利文的语气不强硬，但传到欧佩拉耳朵里确实不容置喙的，他僵硬的把胳膊背到身后，把裤子褪到了膝盖上方，然后重新把手收到了前面，交叠着支撑住了字节身体。

“啪”第一下很快就来了，理事长的惩罚从来都不是拖泥带水，恶魔的特质，足够狠，足够干脆，让欧佩拉疼的蹬了一下膝盖。

“啪”第二下是挨着第一下的痕迹打下来的，欧佩拉左手捏紧了右手，没让自己闷哼出声来。

“啪”第三下

“啪”第四下，同样的力道，欧佩拉深吸了一口气

这是用魔界特殊木材制作的木鞭，具有弹力并且极其坚韧，而且这个木材会分泌一种特殊的粘液，粘在皮肤上会有一种灼烧感，好像火燎着伤口，液体自行燃尽需要整整三天，也就是说，如果没有他人用魔力刮去，灼烧的痛感会毫不减退的持续三天，三天过后，伤口才会慢慢开始愈合。并且，一般会在被击打后一个小时开始反应。也就是说，尽管在皮肤上留下的伤痕已经很痛了，一个小时之后，会有一种灼痛叠加在肿痛之上。

“啪”第五下，欧佩拉感觉自己后牙跟咬的出了血腥味。

“啪”第六下，他张开嘴用力的吸了一口气，吸气声在安静的深夜里显得极其明显和急促，但是沙利文就像没有听到一样，重重的两下连着挥了下去。

“啪啪”这两下撬开了欧佩拉紧咬的牙齿，一声闷哼不收控制的从牙缝里挤了出来。

“啪”没有给欧佩拉喘息的余地，沙利文斜着抽下了第九下，一道横紫红色的肿痕贯穿了之前打出来所有伤口。

“啪”第十下盖着第九下，用了十成十的力气，打了下来。直到欧佩拉感觉一股热热的东西顺着大腿流了下来，才能发得出声音，带着哭腔的低低的喊了出来，最后一下，流血了。

“好了好了好了，不打了不打了，欧佩拉，把呼吸放慢，调整一下”沙利文放下手中的木鞭，摸着欧佩拉的背，慢慢帮他顺气，直到欧佩拉的呼吸渐渐平稳了，才用双手，把他从桌子上拉了起来，然后用轻到不能再轻的动作，帮欧佩拉提上了裤子，尽管这个过程不可避免的让欧佩拉又经历了一遍疼到抽气。

“这次可以回去休息了吧，欧佩拉。”沙利文看着欧佩拉红红的眼睛，无奈的笑了笑了。“明日不必早起了，正巧入间也不在，我会自己准备早饭的。”

由于疼，欧佩拉向沙利文行的礼也别别扭扭，扶着墙一步一挨的走到房间里，他便把自己放爬倒在床上，恶魔其实是不需要休息的，可是此刻他觉得这个床是如此的不可或缺。忍疼很耗费体力，欧佩拉感觉自己整个脑子都是疲倦的的，加上疼，整个身体都软了，他趴在床上，正迷迷糊糊的想要昏睡过去，身后突然传来了开门声。他刚想起身，却听到进门的那个人说，“理事长说你身体不舒服……”顿了一下，突然变得急促起来了，“欧佩拉，你怎么了？你看起来很不舒服。”  
卡鲁耶格，怎么偏偏是他，他忍着疼把被子拽到自己身上，试图用平时的语气跟卡鲁耶格说“我没有让你这会给学长端茶倒水。我没事，卡鲁耶格，快回去休息吧。”  
卡鲁耶格向没听见一样，大步走到了欧佩拉窗前，“我现在已经是科特了，不至于连执行木的味道都问不出来。”  
“让我帮你吧，欧佩拉……学长”卡鲁耶格咬咬牙，为了让欧佩拉同意，还是把学长这个称呼加到了后面。  
“不……呃！”好巧不巧，执行木汁液起作用的时间到了，一股灼烧感顺着肿痕一寸一寸的蔓延着，皮肉突突的跳了起来，欧佩拉抓紧床单，便是一句话都说不出来了，卡鲁耶格也领教过执行木的厉害，此时站在欧佩拉的身边，却什么忙都帮不上，只能干着急，当欧佩拉忍耐了一会，逐渐适应了一些这个疼痛之后，才从牙缝中挤出来了一句，“6个小时之内……不允许……找人清理……汁液。所以……”说道这里，他深吸了一口气，“我没事，你……休息吧。”  
卡鲁耶格听到这句话，一种莫名其妙的急躁冲上了大脑，“欧佩拉你，你真是一点长进都没有。”这句话脱口而出，便听到欧佩拉有气无力的笑了一下，“所，以……被理事长罚呀。咳咳!”卡鲁耶格听到咳嗽声，急忙隔着被子顺了顺欧佩拉的背。  
“你要是真的……想，做点什么，就……帮我守好门”欧佩拉休息了一下，“入间少爷如果明日回来，不要让他……进来找我。”卡鲁耶格叹了一口气，走到门口把门反锁住，之后在欧佩拉的床沿背对着他坐下，“有什么办法能让减轻一点的吗？”卡鲁耶格难得的放轻了声音，不再像老师一样总带着训斥的口气，他等了一会，欧佩拉并没有回答，他转头看了看欧佩拉，他闭着眼睛，像是力气用尽昏睡了过去，当然过不了多久，疼痛还会让他再一次醒来。卡鲁耶格挥了下袖子，将欧佩拉睡觉的床隔离成了一个单独的空间，将空间的温度调成最舒服的温度，隔绝了可能会有一切干扰。做完了这一切，他静静看着欧佩拉那皱着眉头的睡颜，良久，才小声说了一句，“真拿你没办法，欧佩拉，你什么时候能让我放心点”……或者“能够依靠我一点啊，学长。”说罢，摇了摇头，默默地坐在了欧佩拉的床边。


End file.
